Sleeping Beauty with a Cardcaptors Twist.
by Steph-hime
Summary: See what happens when a Prince and his compainion are found by the 3 good fairies! Note this is a One-shot!! Also I changed the rating, but it's still the same story.


Sleeping Beauty with a Cardcaptors twist!  
  
A/N. I don't own Cardcaptors so please don't sue me! I don't have that much money any way. This is my first ficcy so please, please, please enjoy!  
  
Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, Queen Madison gave birth to a baby girl – whom she named Sakura after her favourite flower. The kingdom rejoiced and a huge party was held in her honour. Everybody in the kingdom was invited, with the exception of one person, the evil Queen Meilin. When Meilin heard of this she was angry, angry that she had not been invited. She decided to gate crash the party and make sure that the King and Queen never forgot about her ever again.  
  
Meanwhile at the party the three good fairies, Chelsea, Rita and Nikki were giving the baby princess their gifts.  
  
" To the baby princess I give the gift of beauty." Fairy Chelsea said.  
  
" To the baby princess I give a voice envied by birds." Fairy Rita said.  
  
" For my gift…"  
  
" Mwahahaha! Did you think that you could have this party without me finding out?" The Evil Queen Meilin interrupted.  
  
" We heard that you do not like social events." Queen Madison said.  
  
" It is true, we had heard you didn't like joyous occasions." King Eli said.  
  
" Well for my gift to the baby princess, ah, let me see, on her sixteenth birthday the princess will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die! Mwahahaha." The Evil Queen said.  
  
" No, you can't!" Queen Madison pleaded.  
  
" I'm very sorry, but there's no way I could ever reverse the spell. But I can change it, the princess will prick her finger, but will not die. She will fall into a eternal sleep until awakened by a prince." The fairy Nikki said.  
  
" Thank you, I don't know what I would ever do if we lost her." King Eli said.  
  
It was the day of princess Sakura's sixteenth birthday and every spinning wheel in the kingdom was burnt as of a rule of King Eli.  
  
Evil Queen Meilin had somehow managed to get past the guards around the castle and disguised her self as an old woman. She soon found the Princesses and decided to put her plan into action.  
  
" May I help you?" Sakura asked the old woman.  
  
" Yes, I have a birthday present for you." The old woman said.  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Yes, follow me." The evil queen led Sakura to the attic where she had earlier placed a spinning wheel.  
  
" What's this?" Sakura asked, as she had never seen a spinning wheel.  
  
" This is a game, yes that's right a game. You turn the wheel here." The Evil queen told her.  
  
" Okay."  
  
The princess started to spin the wheel and soon her eyes caught sight of the needle. She reached out to touch it and as soon as she did fell into an eternal sleep, just as the fairies had said.  
  
As soon as the fairies sensed this, they combined their power to use the sleep card to make sure that everybody in the kingdom was asleep.  
  
In the forest outside the Kingdom a young prince named Li and his sidekick kero were walking.  
  
" Hey kid, this is soooooo boring!" Kero said.  
  
" Well no-one dragged you along." Li retorted.  
  
" I'm hungry." Came the usual plea from kero.  
  
" You already ate all of the food!"  
  
" Ah man! This sucks!" Kero sighed.  
  
" I thought I heard voices." Fairy Chelsea said appearing before them.  
  
" Tell me, are you a prince?" Fairy Nikki asked.  
  
" Yes, why?" Prince Li asked.  
  
" Of course he is, no-one normal could possibly be this boring!" Kero said.  
  
" May be you could help us." Fairy Rita said, explaining the situation.  
  
" Will there be any food?" Kero asked.  
  
" Of course." Fairy Nikki said.  
  
" Kero is that all you think of?" Prince Li scolded, " Of course I'll save the princess."  
  
" Thank you so much!" Fairy Chelsea said.  
  
" So where is the Princess?" Prince Li asked.  
  
" She's in the castle, follow us." Fairy Nikki said.  
  
" So, have you cute fairies got boyfriends?" kero asked.  
  
" Kero!" Prince Li shouted, hitting him.  
  
The fairies, Prince Li and Kero make their way to the castle when Evil Queen Meilin shows up.  
  
" So Meilin, this what your doing." Prince Li said with a smirk across his face.  
  
" So we meet again Li Syaoran?" The Evil Queen laughed.  
  
" This time I'll get the job done." Li said drawing his sword, " Element lightening!"  
  
" Pathetic!" The Evil Queen said.  
  
" I will save the princess!" Li shouted and with that in mind he killed the Evil Queen.  
  
" Rah, I'm dying!" The Evil Queen Meilin said.  
  
" Nice one kid!" Kero said.  
  
" Lets find the princess!" Li said before running towards the castle, leaving the fairies and Kero to catch up with him.  
  
" Hey kid, she's in here." Kero said pointing to a room.  
  
Li knelt next to the Princess.  
  
" She's so beautiful. I vow on this sword that I'll wake her with my kiss and marry her." Li said before gently kissing the princess.  
  
" What happened?" Princess Sakura said looking into the eyes of the Prince.  
  
" It worked!" Li shouted.  
  
" What did?" The Princess asked, totally clueless.  
  
" Er, nothing. Never mind." Li said hugging her.  
  
All of a sudden they hear muffled sounds coming from towards the banquet table.  
  
" Kero!" Li shouted.  
  
" I'm hungry!" He complained before starting to eat again.  
  
As soon as the Fairies explained to Princess Sakura what had happen, she agreed to marry the Prince. They lived Happily every after.  
  
A/N. Too sappy? And don't hurt me for the ending; I'm rubbish at them! 


End file.
